Claims and Posting Guidelines
SIGN UP FOR THE CHEESEFEST HOLIDAY MINI-BANG HERE. Claims Information * You must be registered to claim a summary. * Claims are first come, first serve. On Claims Day, you will fill out a Google Form with your top 5 choices IN ORDER OF PREFERENCE. You will get the first choice that hasn’t been claimed already. * Only ONE author and ONE artist may claim each summary, unless you’re registered as co-authors/co-artists. * If you are co-writing, only ONE of you will submit a claims form. * If you are collaborating, either artist or author will submit a claims form. * Please let us know at least 24 hours in advance that you will be working as a team-member, and who your team-member is, so that we can send you the link to the correct Claims form. * You will be able to submit a claim via Google forms once claims open. The link to the Google Form will be sent out 24 hours before claims open. Please make sure you click on the right form to submit your claim. * We expect at least a 30 minute delay before we can begin to announce who has claimed which summaries. Unlike in the past, we will not be sharing early information on claims via DM, so please do not contact the mods while we're doing claims - the fewer distractions we have, the sooner we can let everyone know what summary they’ve got! * All claims emails will go out within 24 hours of claim submissions. * If you are interested in claiming a second summary, and confident that you will be able to complete two works during the allotted time, you are welcome to do so; we offer a second round of claims one week after initial claims, during which time participants may claim any summaries that haven’t been claimed yet. * Please refer to our FAQs for consequences regarding dropping out and/or ghosting after claims. Posting Guidelines * Both Mini and Mega-Bang will have open-posting windows of two-weeks each. Please refer to the schedule for your respective posting dates. * We will not be assigning dates to any writer or artist. However, if you wish for us to hold you accountable to a date, please inform us early on so that we can add it to your promo posts when we advertise via our blog. * You may post to any platform you wish; however, fics must be hosted on AO3 and posted to our challenge collection. We ask that you do not take the fic down if you choose to delete your work; please consider orphaning them instead so it's still accessible to readers. Artists are welcome to post to any platform, but if possible, please also link it to AO3 and add it to our collection. * A collab-ing team of writer and artist must post on the same day. Since we will be advertising your work as a team piece, we require that it be posted online as such. We understand, of course, that timezones are a pain and so is Real Life, so a window of 24 hours on either side is okay, but we will not reblog/advertise your work until both creators' pieces are up for public consumption. * Please tag us on Tumblr as @destielharlequin so that we can reblog your masterpost! Please also email us a link to your final pieces, whichever platform you host it on, so that we don't miss you during the master-list release period. If you have any questions, please contact the mods! We're here to help.